Hector To The Rescue
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Both Stephanie and Ranger have murder threats against them. Hector doesn't think Ranger is doing enough and takes matters into his own hands.


Hector to the Rescue

Morelli is causing trouble and puts out a hit on both Stephanie and Ranger. Ranger is due back from a mission. Hector has had enough and takes matters into his own hands.

Written by: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

My name is Stephanie Plum. You know me as the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. But I abandoned that job recently. I got tired of the dirty aspects of the job. Not to mention why do I have to bring someone back into the system only to have them to go out and do the same thing over again? Let me explain myself a little better.

I am talking about Jeremy Sellers. This idiot has been charged 8 times with armed robbery and for some reason they never seem to find a way to ship his butt off to prison. But he is one of those aggressive FTA. I am sick of hunting him down. When he broke my arm I decided I was the one who was done.

While I am healing I was hanging out at the park when I saw a federal FTA . I called Ranger. While waiting on him and his men to show up I struck up a conversation and when he got antsy he made a fatal mistake of grabbing my arm and squeezed too hard and I warned him to let go. He didn't listen so I hit him with my cast and knocked him out cold. I put my foot on his lower area just in case he came too. Oh did I forget to add I had on heels?

Ranger showed up and his men carted Mr. Sellers to jail.

I went back to my daily walk down the greenway.

My phone rang with the Batman theme.

"Babe, we have your check."

"But you took him in not me."

"Babe, carting an unconscious man to the station does not mean I get to keep the bond money."

"You should get some of it."

"Babe, do you realize how much this bond was for?"

"Couple thousand like most of my skips."

"Babe."

"What are you saying, Batman?"

"Your share is one hundred thousand dollars."

I flopped in my chair. "$100,000?"

"You want to come and pick it up or you want me to bring it to you?"

"I will be right there."

Ten minutes later I pull into RangeMan's garage and pull into a slot Ranger has set up for just me. I go to the 5th floor and knock on Ranger's door.

"Enter".

I go in and I love that smile on Ranger's face.

"Babe." He got up and met me with his arms wide open.

"You are not joking are you?"

Ranger reaches over and shows me the check. I am dumbfounded.

"How did you find him?"

"I was walking in the park and I remember seeing his flyer in the morning meeting last week. I just tried to talk to him but he grabbed my arm and it hurt. I asked him to let go and he squeezed it harder. I lost my temper and hit him with my cast and he just fell. I put my foot on the jewel area just to make sure he didn't get up until you got there. I didn't have apprehension papers so I didn't try to take him in or call the TPD."

"Only you, Babe, would use that point as a leverage point."

"With this cast I was at a disadvantage. You taught to think outside the box and to think of what tools I can use as leverage."

Ranger tightened his arms around me.

"Remind me not piss you off that badly."

"Like I could ever take you down."

"Just look at me with your eyes and I would melt."

"I don't believe you."

Ranger kissed me senseless and it would have led to more but there was a knock at the door.

Ranger turned me around so we were both facing the door."

"Enter".

Bobby came in. "Bomber, Ranger wants me to check you out and to take picture so the bruises."

"It is for documentation to cover your story. Just in case." Ranger said.

Bobby felt around the bruised areas and deemed them only bruises and he took regular pictures then a set using a scale like they do on CSI."

Bobby left after he was done.

"Babe, what are your plans for today?"

"Just planned on staying in.

"I meant what are you going to do now?"

"You have an idea you want to run by me?"

"How about you go upstairs and rest then when I am done how about you and I go out to dinner?"

"Watch it Batman. You are making it sound like a date."

"You have any objections?"

"No. Just checking my facts."

"I should be done by 4 PM and we will have an early dinner, some dancing and I will let you decide how far this night will go."

"I like your way of thinking, Batman."

"Let me get some work done and I will see you at 4 PM. You will find some clothes still in my closet pick something classy."

"Yeah, so you can have the enjoyment of taking it off of me?"

"Only if you don't object too much."

I kiss him. "I never have before."

"Then I guess I will order you as my dessert."

"My problem is I maybe low calorie but keeping me around is a higher price than if you bought me at a restaurant."

"Babe, I have no qualms about your maintenance as long as you want to be with me."

"You are the only BFF that I want."

"BFF, huh?"

"You know I was joking."

"I know, Babe, and you are the only woman I am interested in."

"Makes us equal partners."

"Go rest. You will need it for what I have planned for us tonight."

"I love you, Ranger."

"I love you too, Babe."

He kissed me and I left for 7th floor.

We went out to a fancy restaurant and we caught everyone's eyes. I am sure the Burg is going crazy with the rumors with Ranger feeling loving like he is tonight. He never likes PDA's but tonight he doesn't care who is watching.

We head back to RangeMan when he gets an emergency call.

"Sorry, Babe, we had a major break-in at a local pawn shop. I need to check it out. You want to go back to RangeMan or are you willing to wait in the car?"

"I will wait. You need to get there ASAP."

"Thank you, Babe.

We pull up to a local pawn shop and we find Ram and Hal with two men cuffed and shackled sitting on the curb. The PD has not arrived yet.

"What happened, Ram?"

"Boss, the silent alarm went off and Hal and I were only 2 blocks away so we slipped into the alley and they did not lock the door behind them. We went in and they had two duffle bags stuffed full of guns and ammo."

"Good catch."

Big Dog, of Trenton PD showed up. The perps were identified and both had outstanding warrants.

Ram and Hal managed to catch the perps and their bonds combined was $60,000 for RangeMan and $6,00 for each of them. So it was a winner of a night.

I was sitting in Ranger's Porsche when Morelli showed up. Not sure why because the fact I was here was not mentioned so he had no reason to be here.

"Cupcake, what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way home from a date with Ranger when he heard about the break-in so he stopped to check it out."

"What are you doing here. It isn't a homicide?"

"I drove by and decided to back up Big Dog when I saw you in the Porsche."

"I am fine."

"I hear you caught Jeremy Sellers?"

"Yes. I did."

"You know he is part of the LA Kings that just moved into town?"

"No one told me."

"Thought you said Ranger would always protect you?"

"Don't start, Joe."

"You know I don't like you hanging around that thug!"

"You aren't any better with your cheating ways. I would rather be around someone who will protect me than be with you when you can't keep your dick in your pants and you aren't selective of whom you use it on."

"Cupcake, it would be better if you moved in with me."

"Yeah right! When I did live with you I learned you still kept up your twice a week date with Terry Gilman not to mention the 2 Ho's on Stark Street. Hell no! You are a cheater and will always be a cheater so leave me the hell alone!

I have nothing to say to you."

"Cupcake, you have got me all wrong."

"I don't think so. Just forget you even know me, Joe."

Ranger noticed that Morelli was talking to me. Ranger also noticed my facial expressions. Ranger walked over towards the car when he hears me say: "Just forget you even know me, Joe." Ranger stood beside my side of the car.

"You heard the lady. Leave her alone."

"You have nothing in this Manoso."

"She is with me. I have a right to defend her honor so I am telling you leave her alone or face harassment charges."

"I am a cop on duty so I have a right to be here."

"You are not acting in a police authority when you are talking to her like that. Besides we were not here when the break in occurred so no report is needed from us. Go do your job and leave her alone."

"I will talk to you later, Cupcake."

"I would prefer you didn't"

Ranger got into the car and turned to me.

"Has he ruined our mood?"

"I am afraid he has."

"Your place or mine is still open?"

"Sorry, Ranger. I just want to go home and go to sleep."

"I enjoyed our date, Babe and next time we won't do it in Trenton."

 **THE NEXT DAY** :

At the morning meeting Ranger brought up the incident with Morelli at the daily meeting..

"Men, I am issuing a new company wide rule. I want any of you who see or hear of any contact between Joe Morelli and Stephanie Plum put it in your reports. Stephanie has asked him not to speak to her any more. That means no phone calls, no speaking to her at the police station and I need proof to obtain a restraining order against him."

"Boss, does Stephanie know of this rule?" Hector asked.

"No. I would prefer her not to find out. You know how she hates being tracked?"

Lester spoke up and asked..."Can we find a way to use audio when us guys go out as her bodyguard? That way she is not the one caring the mike. I doubt that Morelli would search us for such mike."

"Good idea. Get with Hector and figure out how to carry that out."

The rest of the meeting was just normal and routine business.

Hector went to work after the meeting getting both body cameras and microphones for all the bodyguards. Hector knew where to get the equipment immediately and got the order shipped to RangeMan that day. Hector footed the bill. He was in love with Stephanie too. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her, especially Joe Morelli. Morelli had been destroying her self esteem since she was 6 years old and Hector decided it had to stop.

Stephanie was Ranger's girlfriend but Hector didn't think Ranger was doing enough to stop Morelli so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

Hector decided to set up his own plan to catch Morelli as his personal project.

After work Hector staked out Morelli's house. He watched Morelli leave for work. Hector quietly slipped into Morelli's house. He bribed Bob, the dog, with a couple hot dogs spiked with sleeping medicine. Hector planted hidden cameras, audio microphones and slipped back out without being seen. He went to his office and set up a laptop to record all the feeds into a main frame that was at his own house. The laptop could monitor all the recordings. Even this wasn't enough for Hector. Since Morelli was on 2nd shift Hector knew he wouldn't be home until after 11 PM. Hector waited until 1 am (thinking in 2 hours Morelli would be asleep). He used his skills of being a locksmith and made an identical key to Morelli's police assigned cruiser and his back door. He used this key to plant some audio trackers to only turn on when they sensed Joe's voice. That way Hector didn't have to listen to the police radio all the time. Hector then began logging Morelli's behaviors.

 **TWO MONTHS LATER:**

Ranger is on a three month mission out of the country.

Hector was listening to a bug he had also planted under Stephanie's desk. The caller was Joe Morelli.

Stephanie was in her cubicle minding her own business. Cal was at the front desk when he called to tell Stephanie that Joe was in the lobby, Stephanie told him to send him to the first floor conference room and she would be right down.

She close down her computer and locked her desk.

She took the stairs. She needed the exercise since she have been living on tasty sugar concoctions with Ranger gone and no communications from him.

Stephanie went into the conference room and ask Joe "What do you want?"

"I have been told that there is rumblings of a mob turf war and you need to be careful if you go out."

"Joe, you know that I always have bodyguards when I go out."

"Yeah, well the rumors have it that you brought in Brian Andrews a few days ago and he needed a hospital stay. The Risolli family is taking exception with your methods. They have put out a hit on you."

"Great just what I need. Thanks, Joe. I am not blaming the messenger it is just I feel sorry for the Merry Men if something happens to me before Ranger gets back. They will pay the price if I get hurt or worse."

"Just be careful, Cupcake.'"

"I will try. Thanks for the info, Joe."

Joe pulls me close but I push him away.

"Not in Ranger's building! We are not even together any more so don't push it!"

"You will change your mind you always do, Cupcake."

Joe leaves and immediately and Tank is in the conference room wanting to know what Joe wanted.

Stephanie relayed the information to Tank and they both decided this needed to be checked out.

She goes back to her cubicle and calls Connie.

"What is this I hear about your family putting a hit out on me?" Stephanie yelled.

"Who told you this?" Connie asked.

"Morelli just left RangeMan and told me that your family had a hit put out on me because Brian Andrews wound up in the hospital after I took him into the police station."

"Let me check with Daddy. I don't know anything about this."

"Let me know."

"Stay safe, Stephanie. Don't leave the building until I find out if this is real or not."

"OK. Thanks, Connie."

 **Connie's POV** :

"Daddy, did anyone put out a hit on Stephanie Plum for roughing up Brian Andrews?"

"Not that I know of...why?"  
"Joe Morelli just told Stephanie there was hit put our on her and our family is behind it."

"Constance, let me check this out. I will fire anyone who did this!"

 **Ten minutes later:**

"Constance, there is NO hit issued on Stephanie Plum from our family but I can not speak for the other two families."

"Thanks, Daddy."

Connie then calls two of her friends who have contacts in both of the other families and has them to check to see if there is a hit issued by any family member against Stephanie.

They call her back and said their sources say there is NO hit.

Connie calls Stephanie back.

"Steph, I have checked all my resources and of the three families I have checked with there is **zero** hits out on you."

"Why would Joe lie about this to me?"

"Maybe he thinks it is a way to get back in your good graces so he can act like he is protecting you."

"Or is he setting me up for something else?"

"I wouldn't put it past him."

"Thanks, Connie. I appreciate this."

They hang up.

Stephanie then goes up to Tank's office and knocks.

"Enter."

"Tank, I talked to Connie and she checked with all three families and there is **NO** hit out on me. Why would Joe lie to me and make me afraid for my life like this?"

"Baby Girl, that man is a manipulator. He is trying to set you up so he can be your Savior since Ranger is not here. It sounds like he is trying to stage something. Trouble is I am afraid you will get hurt in the process."

"Connie said something similar. Thanks, Tank. I am going to do some more research before I step one foot out of this building. Guarded or not! I don't want Ranger coming down on any man if I get hurt because of Joe's games."

"We both know Ranger will kill anyone who hurts you and that includes Morelli."

"But I don't want the Merry Men to suffer his wrath if this is all a hoax."

"I will let the men know what is going on and when you do decide to leave we will decide who to send out with you. The newbies are getting your skips until we find out what this is all about and if you want to go back to it."

"Thanks, Tank..."Oh, did you find out what injuries Brian Andrews was supposed to have done to him?"

"He was sent to hospital but it was an appendicitis attack no injuries were inflicted on him by any person."

"Why even tell me anything or make up these lies? I don't get it?"

"Like I said, Baby Girl, I think Joe is setting you up for something."

"Tank, what do you think about my inviting Joe to come back and talk to me again. Maybe he will give himself away since everything is recorded?"

"I don't think it is worth it. We already have his version on tape."

"You are right. Besides I don't think Ranger would appreciate him being here twice in one day."

"Definitely not be a home coming he will not be expecting."

"Any word on when he will be back?"

"Should be another two weeks or so."

"I will just stay inside until he gets back. Maybe by then we can find out what Morelli is up to."

Stephanie goes back to her cubicle but Joe is busy plotting more trouble. Joe is meeting with the head of the Stark Street Slayers for when Stephanie comes after her skips.

The Slayers were promised $5,000 to anyone who could make Stephanie's death look like an accident. Joe has decided if Stephanie won't be his then he is going to take her away from Ranger another way. A twist on the adage "If I can't have you no one can".

Hector has put out his own feelers out and he gets word about Joe's plans. Hector tells his informant they may get money from Joe but if Hector finds out who does the job they will cease to exist! Hector also told the informant in no uncertain terms..."anyone who harms Stephanie Plum will be dead before night fall". Talk about strong words. But everyone knows Hector will back up every word he speaks. His informant puts out the word.

Hector double checked Morelli's police cruiser audio feeds and he realized the feed backed up the informant's statements that Joe had a meeting with the head of the Stark Street Slayers for when Stephanie comes after her skips.

The Slayers were promised $5,000 to anyone who could make Stephanie's death look like an accident. Joe has decided if Stephanie won't be his then he is going to take her away from Ranger another way. A twist on the adage "If I can't have you no one can".

Hector decided to go to Tank with the information. Tank was furious. Tank decided to contact his FBI handler and convinced him to back date a search warrant to cover Hector's video, audio taps so they could later be used in court. Since Joe Morelli was a State Officer. The FBI handler also started an independent investigation into the actions of Joe Morelli.

Tank called an emergency meeting of the Core Team.

Sit down we have a catastrophic problem.

The men look at each other.

"Joe is planning on having Stephanie killed. He is the one who is trying to kill her not to mob families."

"What do you want us to do?" Bobby asked.

"I want you guys to come up with ways to trap this bastard without getting yourselves in trouble."

"What is his reasoning?" Lester asked.

"Hector thinks it is "If I can't have you then no one can" mentality."

"Are you going to tell Stephanie?"

"Not yet. I will deal with her fury when I have something to show her."

"How long do we have?"

"I want it done yesterday."

The men leave to find ways to stop Stephanie's murder.

The Core Team is more fearful of losing Stephanie than they were on any mission they were ever on.

Hector started working his informants and within 2 hours he was told that Joe goes to the Roadside Motel at the edge of town three times a week to meet Terri Gilman. When they are there they use the same room each time. Hector picks the lock and sets up microphones and cameras in the room. This afternoon was one of their regular play dates. Done on the clock mind you.

Then Hector goes to talk to his informants on Stark Street and gets the names of 3 street prostitutes that Joe sees on a weekly schedule. Hector figured out that Joe is having sex everyday with someone except Saturday or Sunday. Saturdays are spent with the family in get-togethers and Sunday to appease his mother's rules. Which means Angie Morelli knows about Joe's extracurricular activities and approves of them since she makes no move to have him curtail the activities.

Bobby chose to use his informants tailing Joe and they give him hourly reports on his locations and activities. Seems as if Joe is spending a lot of time on Stark Street with known drug and arms dealers. Hmm, wonder what he has to offer them?

Lester is taking the chance to wire tap Joe's home phone and Lester went into Joe's office to see Joe after Lester dropped off a skip at the station. Lester was wearing a hidden mike.

"Joe, did you know who put the hit out on Beautiful?"

"Who told you this?"

"An informant. Very reliable."

"Any idea who it is?"

"I was told it was the Rizzoli family

"But Connie denies it. What brought this on?"

"Supposedly she roughed up Brian Andrews."

"She isn't smart enough to rough up anyone more likely they would rough her up."

"Can you keep your ears open for me?"

"Sure, Lester. I hear Ranger is still on a mission. Any word from him?"

"No. But supposedly he is to be home any day."

"How is Stephanie handling being locked away?"

"She is taking it fairly good. She is pretty teary eyed knowing there is a hit out on her."

"She should be used to it by now."

"Sounds like you aren't taking this seriously."

"Why should I? She always comes out smelling like a rose no matter how much garbage she rolls in."

"Thought you said you loved her?"  
"I do but she is a lousy bounty hunter and she is a lousy cook. She needs to quit that job and marry me."

"So she is only a bed buddy then."

"She ain't all that either but (he shrugs his shoulders) she is good in a pinch."

Lester balls up his fits. "OOOH I love to punch his lights out" he thinks then leaves Joe's office.

Lester calls Hector. "Did the audio come out alright?"

"Loud and clear. Should I play this for Tank?"

"Not yet. I want to get some other things on him first."

"Catch you later. Thank, Santos."

"Later, Hec."

Bobby in the meantime has an appointment set up with the head of Risolli family.

"What can I do for you, Bobby?"

"I need to ask you a favor."

"Sit down. What do you need?"  
"You know we at RangeMan love Stephanie Plum. Someone is out to kill her and I was hoping you would use your connections and see if you can help us find out who is behind it and trying to blame it on your family."

"I have alerted my sources to the situation and they will report any suspicions they find."

"Thank you. But sir, I know you have close ties with Joe Morelli. We suspect he may be playing both sides against the middle. Can you have your informants keep an eye out on him too?"

"Why would Joe take out a hit on his own girlfriend?"

"They broke up about a month ago. He wants Stephanie back she is refusing his request."

"Shit! "

"No offense meant but do you know that Gilman's daughter, Terri, is screwing Joe Morelli three times a week at the Roadside Motel?"

"Are you sure of your facts Bobby? And why would this interest me?"

"Yes, sir. Any time you want proof stop by RangeMan and I will be glad to prove it. Our proof can't be used in court because we didn't have their permission for taping them but it will easily prove they are regular customers of the Roadside Motel."

"Give me an hour, Bobby, then I would like to see your proof before I make any decision."

"I will make you a copy for your records if you like. Our surveillance goes back almost a year."

"You have been surveying them for a year?"

"No sir, not per se. We have been following Joe Morelli for almost 2 years per Ranger's orders. But Joe Morelli has been off and on with Terri for almost all 2 years but the last year they have been regular visitors of the Motel three times a week."

"Neither one is married so that is not illegal."

"No sir, but after every visit there is a charge of some sort dropped against one of your family members. Still not sure how Morelli managed to get the 1 kilo of cocaine charge dropped against your son, Alexander?"

"What charge? No one told me about this … when did this happen?"

"Two weeks ago. The charge was enough to get a warrant for it but after a tryst with Terri Gilman at Roadside the charge was rescinded. Immediately after she was done with Joe Morelli Terri Gilman had a second visitor, your son Alexander. He was there almost an hour. It appears that Terri screws Morelli then any charge Terri wants dropped gets dropped. It also appears that Terri is acting like a mole into your family which could really be a bomb ready to go off."

"Thank you, Bobby. It seems RangeMan knows more about what goes on in my family I do …. believe me that will change today!"

"Thank you for listening to me, sir. I am just trying to protect Stephanie."

"I promised that lovely girl one time I would protect her and it looks I have failed to do that. Please tell Stephanie if she needs anything just call me. I love that girl as much as I do Constance."

"I will tell her, sir."

Bobby went back to RangeMan and made the copies when Alexander showed up.

 **The 5th floor communications center notified Tank of an incident on the police scanner:**

"Boss, I just heard on the police scanner that the police were called to the Risolli compound because Alexander Sr. has a gun pointed at his son and wants the police to come and arrest him."

"Any reason given?"

"No."

"Let me know if you hear anything."

Tank calls all the core team into his office again.

"There is trouble at the Risolli compound. Senior is holding Junior at gunpoint and wants the cops to arrest Junior."

"What caused that?" Lester asked.

"I may have started that ball rolling." Bobby said.

"What did you do, Bobby?"

"I informed Senior that Junior was arrested for possessing 1 kilo of cocaine and immediately after Terri Gilman screwed Joe Morelli she invited Risolli, Jr. to her motel room and within an hour of Junior leaving Gilman's room the warrant was recalled."

"Shit! How did this happen without anyone knowing about it? "What else do you know?"

"Gilman is cohorting with Morelli to get rid of someone Terri calls a "threat"."

"That could be Stephanie or anyone else."

"But from the illegal taps we have in place I would bet Terri is the one wanting Stephanie gone so she can have Joe to herself. But then again both her and Joe may be working together."

Hector burst through the door.

"Tank, sorry to interrupt but the illegal tap on Joe's phone just had Morelli issuing a kill order on Ranger to Jared Gaspick, the Trenton cop."

"What?"

"He told Gaspick that he wanted Ranger eliminated instead of Stephanie. Morelli thinks if he eliminates Ranger then Stephanie would come back to him."

"OK, how do we set about getting the information that will stand up in court?"

"Tank, can your handler get a court order since you are still government property. That would mean it would turn into a federal case of trying to destroy federal property because Ranger is Federal Property also? Not to mention Gaspick is an FBI informant."

"Hector can you get me a copy of that most damning audio?"

"Take me 5 minutes."

Tank called his handler.

"General, this is Tank Sherman. I have a problem. It has come to my attention that Ranger's life has been threatened by a Trenton Cop. His name is Joe Morelli. He made the request of Jared Gaspick, your FBI informant. Did you get those search warrants?"

"Yes, Tank, they are back dated 2 months. They just got signed. I will fax them to you. Isn't Manoso on a mission?"

"Yes, sir. But he is due home in about two weeks. He does not know of the threats to Stephanie or to his own life."

"I will contact his handler and keep him out of the country until this problem has been resolved. This way it will also protect his life and he will be above suspicions."  
"Thank you, sir. If you talk to him tell him Stephanie is being compliant and is staying at RangeMan full time. She, too, is safe. I am sure he will ask about her."

"I will pass the message on to him and we will forcibly confine him if required."

"Good luck on that, sir. He will be ballistic. You might need to have a hypo ready to knock him out in order to accomplish that."

"I will take that under advice. Thanks for your help, Tank."

Hector has heard all he wants to know and has decided on his own that Morelli needs eliminated. Enough is enough. Two threats to his friends are two threats too many!

Hector once again uses the house key he had made,(at the same time he had the police cruiser key made), and enters Morelli's house. As in the first entrance he gave Bob a couple hot dogs laced with sleeping medicine. Bob was asleep in seconds.

Hector crept up the stairs and finds three beer bottles on Morelli's night stand. Hector uses pressure points to knock Morelli out. Hector then injects him with a dose of cocaine just short of a lethal dose. With the alcohol in Joe's system it will intensify the dosage. Hector leaves the needle in Joe's arm and places Joe's fingers around the syringe. Then Hector leaves the house the way he came in.

The next day when Morelli failed to show up for work or answer his phone Carl Constanza called Stephanie because she had a key to the house.

"Stephanie, it is Carl. Do you still have a key to Joe's house?"

"Yes."

"Stephanie, Joe did not show up for work nor is he answering his phone."

"Carl, you can come and get the key but I made a secret promise I would not leave this building until this hit thing is cleared up."

"Can I come and get the key?"

"I will leave it at lobby desk."

"Thanks, Stephanie."

Stephanie took the key to Cal at the desk. Cal gave it to Carl when he came by for it.

Carl drove to Joe's house and knocked no answer. Carl used the key and opened the back door. Bob met him at the door. Carl put his lead on him and let him out into the backyard.

"Joe, are you here?"

No answer.

Carl checked the downstairs with his gun drawn. No sign of Joe. He gently walked up the stairs.

Joe's room was at the top of the stairs. Carl leaned against the wall and peeked into Joe's room. Joe was sleeping. Putting his gun away. Carl walked up to Joe. He shook him and called his name. No response! Carl felt for a pulse and there was none. Then he noticed the needle in Joe's arm.

Carl used his walkie-talkie to call the station.

"Get me the coroner! Morelli is dead!"

"Repeat!

"Morelli is DOA! I need crime scene units, I need more officers to block off his street and keep the reporters away from this house!"

"I will notify the Chief."

Morelli's house was swarming with cops, ambulances and the coroners vehicles. The TV and newspaper reporters, neighbors and any one with a police scanner were being the nosy biddies the Burg would expect them to be. Talk about burning up the grapevine wires!

The body was removed for autopsy. The CSI team only found Morelli's, Stephanie's, Angie Morelli's and Grandma Bella's prints in the house.

Only Morelli's fingerprints on the syringe.

Carl called Stephanie.

"Stephanie, we found Joe dead in his bed. Can you prove where you were all night?"

"I haven't left RangeMan since Joe told me about the hit out on me?

"Wait a minute. Joe told you there was a hit out on you?"

"Yes, but thanks to friends who checked with all three families and there was never a hit ever put out on me. What was the cause of death, Carl?"

"No sign of any injuries it could be natural. The coroner has the body and we have to await the autopsy."

It just dawned on Stephanie what Carl had told her.

"Joe is dead!" She yelled.

"I am sorry Stephanie.

"Does his mother know?"

"Yes. She is blaming you."  
"Why me?"

" She thinks one of your skips shot him. But there are no wounds on his body so he was not shot."

"Great! I am a wanted woman by who knows whom and now you tell me I am being accused of murdering Joe?"

"Angie Morelli stated that but the evidence does prove her wrong! There is no way they can accuse you of killing Joe."

"Carl, I always hated it when my mother said "why me?" But Why Me!"

"Calm down Stephanie your alibi is solid so don't worry but whoever did this is still out there so please stay put."

"I promise whoever is behind this is definitely dangerous."

Hector's audio feed proved there was no suspicion on him. He scoured the tapes several times and took a couple seconds out of the footage as the audio had picked up his footsteps. He then replayed the tape several times to make sure nothing else was left on the tape. Hector felt he had saved Stephanie's life and it was time to go to bed.

The autopsy was complete and it showed several unusual things. Morelli had two 80% blocked arteries. It also showed the start of Cirrhosis of the liver. The blood work showed a lethal dose of cocaine. But it also showed that he had a bleeding ulcer that filled his stomach with excess blood. The coroner put the cause of death as a suicide by an overdose of cocaine. The coroner took several samples of tissue and organ slides along with the blood to be sent to toxicology.

The coroner called the Chief of Police with his findings.

"Chief, my ruling on Joseph Morelli's death will be suicide by overdose of cocaine. But Chief he had a couple natural causes that proves he couldn't have survived much longer. The main culprit was two arteries that were 80% blocked and with the cocaine his heart couldn't stand the pressure."

"Is there any way to put this off as something besides suicide?"

"Not in good conscience, sir. There was a lethal dose of cocaine in his system. I have to rule it a suicide."

"Any way to trace the cocaine?"

" I have a small sample left in the syringe. I will send it to toxicology as well. Hopefully they can test it against samples you may have in evidence but it will be a long shot. Toxicology will take 6 to 8 weeks to come back."

"Do what you can, doctor."

"I will let you know when I know the answers."

"Thanks again."

The news stations and the newspapers were having a field day with the fact that Joseph Morelli a decorated Trenton Police Officer committed suicide. They started digging into his past and were beginning to get hints of some of his shady dealings.

RangeMan kept their distances from the reporters.

Tank called his handler to inform him of Joe's death and that he could release Ranger when his mission was over. Tank thanked the handler for the search warrants. The handler informed Tank of the FBI investigation and that it would be continuing even though the suspect was deceased and they would also be investigating Jared Gaspick for any suspicious behavior.

The handler informed Tank that with the information Tank had forwarded to them they would be checking into the Risolli family connection.

Tank got worried about Connie should the FBI try to connect her to all this mess since she had checked on the hit on Stephanie. Connie was not his worry at the moment.

Tank went to Stephanie's cubicle.

"Baby Girl, the coroner ruled Joe's death a suicide by cocaine overdose."

"Joe wouldn't do that!"

"Baby Girl, Joe also had two arteries that were 80% blocked and an active bleeding ulcer. The coroner said he could not have survived much longer with the condition of his body. Maybe Joe found out about his conditions and chose to end his life."

"Then why start the threats against me?"

"I think he was setting you up to take the fall for his death or even taking you out with him but his heart gave out before he could finish all of his plans."

" I still can't see Joe doing this. Then again I would have never expected him to hire a hit out on me either!"

"Some how Joe went to the dark side when you refused to go back to him. Maybe he couldn't handle losing you and this set up was his way of getting revenge so your life would be destroyed. Or even ending your life with his so you two would be connected forever."

"It just doesn't sound like, Joe."

"I am only guessing, Baby Girl. But at least you can go back to living your own life with the threat of the hit has been stopped."

"I am not ready yet. I am still scared."

"Baby Girl, I know you will get mad at me but I kept some information away from you."

"Why would you do that, Tank?"

"Baby Girl, you were not the only one Joe took a hit out on."

"Who else did he want dead?"

"Ranger."

"But Ranger isn't even here right now!"

"No, but he ordered you killed first then later changed his mind and ordered Ranger killed hoping you would come back to him."

"That is sick. I told him that I didn't want to be with him because he was a cheater. I couldn't ever sleep with him not knowing what he might be giving me that medicine can't cure!"

"I know but Hector is your savior so to speak. Hector put illegal wire taps, audio transmitters, video cameras in Joe's house as well as his police cruiser. I talked to my handler and got court orders to cover Hector's ass. That is how we found out about the plot twists."

"I am in shock!"

"I am about to call my handler and tell him it is safe to bring Ranger home now. We had deliberately kept him out of the country to give him an alibi and it was decided he would have to be drugged when he found out your life was in danger. Luckily we didn't have to do that. He should be home in two weeks."

"Maybe by then I will have come to grips with everything that has happened."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"It will take some doing but I will get through it."

"Are you mad at us for protecting you?"

"NO! Thanks to RangeMan's help I am alive. You are right Hector is my savior. I think that man deserves a raise. He risk going to jail for a long time so I could live. Not many men would go to those lengths to save me."

"Baby Girl, you know that man loves you as much as Ranger does."

"I honestly believe he does or he would not have risk his own life for me."

"I think you need to upstairs and get some sleep. We all know you are going to need your rest before Boss Man gets home and won't let you out of his sight."

"Ranger, once told me that I center him when he comes back from his mission. Well, he does the same for me when life around here gets crazy."

"True love will do that to you."

"Now just get him to see that. This incident has shown me just how little time we actually have. We have to appreciate and use our time wisely. Running away from each other is just plain stupid and wasteful."

"Now to convince Mr. Hard Head of that."

"Thanks for caring enough to skirt the law for me Tank. I love you for that."

Tank hugged Stephanie and goes back to his office.

 **Two weeks later Ranger comes home** :

Tank picks Ranger up from the airport.

"Report".

"Stephanie is just fine. The incident started when Joe decided to act like you and set up a situation where he could act like he was saving her. He hoped she would go back to him. But Morelli went off the deep end. He put out a hit on you."

"Me? Why?"

"If you were dead then in his mind that meant Stephanie had no one else to turn to but him."

"But she couldn't live with his cheating ways."

"Morelli's body was in destruction mode. He had Cirrhosis of the liver and two 80% arteries and an active bleeding ulcer. It is possible his body was causing him to act irrationally. But to commit suicide using cocaine?"

"We can't prove it yet but we think the cocaine may be traced back to one kilo of cocaine that Morelli got Alexander Risolli off of."

"How did he manage that?"

"FBI is working on that angle."

"You are sure Stephanie is alright?"

"She has been extra cautious this time you were gone. She even confined herself to the building. She even worried you would hurt any man who would let her get hurt in anyway."

"She is probably right."

Tank pulls into RangeMan and parks. Ranger takes his bag and checks with Marty at the desk.

"Which floor is Stephanie on?"

"She is still on 7, sir."

"Thank you. Tank, both of us will be off line for 24 hours."

"I saw that one coming."

Ranger gives him a "don't go there" glare. Then smiles at him. "Can't blame me can you?"

Tank just shakes his head no.

Ranger opens the door and puts his keys in the silver dish. He walks to the bedroom.

Stephanie is sound asleep and she looks so gorgeous.

Ranger walks over to the bed and strips down and climbs in beside her.

He puts his arms around her and breathes in her scent. He takes a deep breath like he had not been breathing at all.

Stephanie is what he needed.

He hopes the news he is bringing home with him will please her. His contract is totally finished for out of country missions. He will still train the new men occasionally but she will be going with him.

Stephanie never wakes up.

Ranger decided to let her sleep. With his arms wrapped around her Ranger went into a deep sleep.

Stephanie woke up and she felt arms around her. She twists and looks into Ranger's face. He looks so peaceful but those lips are too inviting. She bends over and kisses him. Ranger is in a deep sleep. He is dreaming of her kissing him. When she kisses him a second time he realizes he prefers reality to a dream and kisses her back.

That starts a fire neither one wants quenched for awhile.

Two hours later and fully satisfied the both enjoy just laying together and being close.

"I missed you, Batman."

"I missed you too, Wonder Woman. I hear you had some excitement."

"I don't want to talk about him."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I am almost afraid to ask you."

"Babe, there is nothing you can't ask me."

"Does that mean if I have changed my mind about our future?"

Ranger felt his stomach fall. "Is she wanting to leave me too?"

Stephanie saw the look cross his eyes.

"No I don't want out. I want in full time, 24/7. I want our someday but I thought you didn't want to marry again."

"Babe, when we started I didn't think I did. But living with you has proven to me that living without you would kill me."

"Would you get mad at me if I said I wanted to get married?"

"That would make me the happiest man in the world."

"Carlos Manoso will you marry me?"

"I thought I was supposed to ask, Babe."

"Call this Ladies Liberation."

"Babe, asking me to marry you means you are not being liberated."

"Maybe but it means that I get to be happy for the rest of my life. How much more liberating is that?"

"Strong argument, Babe."

"Are you telling me no?"

Ranger could see tears in her eyes because she honestly believes he is going to say no."

"Babe, no I am not saying no. I am asking how soon you want to do this? Yes, I want to marry you as much as you want to marry me. I came home with intending to asking you the same question because I have release papers from my contract. BUT...I will be a trainer occasionally. Only in this country and only if you come with me. I need your Spidey Senses to see things I don't."

"Yes, Batman, I will marry you. Is today too soon?"

"We both are off line for 24 hours. Let's get dressed and get married."

"What about the rings?"

"Honey Bunch, I bought a set of rings the very day I first met you. I wanted you that much but didn't think you could handle my lifestyle."

"I've loved you since that day also."

Ranger gets out of bed goes to his closet and opens his safe. He takes out a ring box. He kneels by Stephanie's side of the bed. "Babe, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Batman, but don't you think you should put some clothes on before we go?"

Ranger couldn't help it he just broke out in full laughter. "Babe, only you would come up with something like that."

"Just call me jealous. I don't anyone else seeing what I am committing myself to for the rest of my life. That equipment is going to be mine!"

Ranger just shook his head.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, Babe, something is right. Do you realize how long it has been since I laughed that hard? That is a priceless gift that only you could give to me. You brighten my life just by being you."

"You make my very existence feel like I am worth something beside being a doormat. So guess this marriage thing will make us both happy."

"Then you will accept this ring?"

"If you accept my present." Stephanie reaches over to the night stand and pulls out a long box. She opens it and there is a necklace with the combination of the bat symbol and the Army Ranger's symbol.

"Babe, that is so special".

"Both symbols represent your life in trying to right wrongs in this world and makes you one very special man and I want to call you MINE!"

Ranger puts the ring on her finger and climbs on top of her. Stephanie puts the necklace on his neck.

Ranger made love to the love of his life.

After playtime they both get up and shower and they get dressed and head to the garage.

Minutes later they are at the courthouse and in no time they are standing in front of the judge and make it permanent.

They leave the courthouse and go to Pino's for lunch.

The buzz in the restaurant ratcheted up when they walked in.

The two of they paid no attention.

Mr. Pino came out to see what the commotion was all about.

Mr. Pino said to the crowd. "Anyone wanting to gossip about these two can just leave and don't come back. This man saved my son and brought him home to me. So either shut up or get out because he is staying!"

The crowd got quiet but no one left.

"Sorry, Ranger."

"I am not, Mr. Pino. How is your son doing?"

"He is still learning to use the artificial legs but he should be able to leave rehab in a couple months."

"Can we get a meatball sub for my wife and a Caesar Salad for me?"

"Did you finally come to your senses?"

"No, I had to ask him."

"Well I approve. Your meal is on me. Let me be the first to congratulate you two."

"After all the threats lately I decided waiting to enjoy spending a lifetime with him needed to start now so I don't miss anything."

"Ms. Stephanie, I am happy for you and I love the changes I have seen in him."

"Mr. Pino, my contract for out of country missions are over I will still doing training stateside and she will be coming with me."

"Well with you two this country will be safer. Let me go get your lunch."

Ranger and Stephanie finish lunch and head back to RangeMan.

They go into Tank's office.

"Tank, we want you to be the second to know that Babe and I got married this morning."

Tank's face was in shock.

"I am glad you both decided to make it final. I am happy for you both."

Tank gets up and hugs Stephanie.

"Does this mean the end of the Stephanie Plum saga?"

"We haven't discussed it but I like doing what I do so I hope my husband won't be too upset if I keep my job."

Ranger pulled her close and looked into her eyes. "Babe, I will not change you so if you want to do your job then I will allow you to do it as long as you promise to continue your training since all employees must meet physical conditions and since you currently meet them I have no reason to deny you to do what you enjoy."

Tank looks at him is surprise. "Ranger is awful talkative."

Ranger kissed Stephanie.

"Tank, We will still be off line until 0500 tomorrow."

"What about a honeymoon?"

"That will come later. Right now I need to re-orient myself so you can have a break after taking over for me. Besides we decided to do this on the spur of the morning we haven't decided where to go or if we even need one. Right now I just want to be able to hold her, touch her and know I have no competition for her affections. That makes me happy."

"Mr. Jealousy, you haven't had any competition for a long time now."

"Well, Mrs. Manoso we need to go tell Ella before the rumor mill gets to her first."

Tank hugs Stephanie. "I love you, Sis."

"I love you too, Tank. Thanks for everything you have done for me."

"It is was my pleasure. I am happy for you too, Boss. She is the best thing that ever happened to you."

"I agree with you, Tank. I think God made her just for me."

"You two are embarrassing me."

"Get used to it, Sis."

Ranger and Stephanie went to Ella's apartment.

Ranger knocked on the door.

Louis opened the door.

"Ranger."

"Louis, is Ella here?"

"Ella, Ranger is here and needs to see you."

"Ella comes out of the kitchen."

"Ranger, welcome home."

"Ella and Louis, Stephanie and I wanted you to know we got married this morning."

"I am so happy for you both."

"The ordeal of all the threats made me realize that I was wasting time when I could be enjoying him. I actually asked him first."

"As long as you both said "Yes" then who cares who asked first."

"Ella, can you plan a small party just for the RangeMan employees to celebrate our decision. No rush and no restraints."

"Give me two days and since it is nice outside we can hold it on the roof or 3rd floor conference room if it is supposed to rain."

"I will leave the details up to you."

Ella and Louis hugs them both.

Ranger next leads Stephanie to Hector's office.

Ranger knocks on the door.

Hector unlocks the door.

"Boss, Stephanie."

"Can we come in?"

"Sure." Hector stands aside.

"Ranger and I wanted you to know that we got married this morning."

"I am so glad. You know I love you both."

"Hector, my wife told me she thinks you need a raise for all you did for her."

"I just did what I thought you would do."

"Well it was still a dangerous move but I am glad your intel was able to bring it to safe ending."

"Babe, what do you think about $200 a week is enough of a raise for our hero here?"

"I think so. I truly appreciate all your help Hector."

"You are welcome, Steph."

"Ranger, can I give Hector the right to spread the word about us. I know your rules on gossip?"

"I think that would be alright since the word he is spreading is the truth."

Hector is grinning ear to ear.

"Ha! Ha! I finally get one over on Lester for a change."

"You sure do. Have fun, Hector." Stephanie hugs Hector.

Ranger and Stephanie head upstairs for some afternoon fun.

Hey they are newlyweds so they are entitled aren't they?

I think these two need some alone time so we may revisit them at a later date. Because we all know Stephanie is trouble magnet so who knows what will get thrown her way.


End file.
